


I Bless the Rains Down at Sanctuary

by RedheadedWhat



Series: Visitation Universe [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Language, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadedWhat/pseuds/RedheadedWhat
Summary: The wives take care of an inebriated Negan after The Saviors celebrate a successful run.





	I Bless the Rains Down at Sanctuary

‘Uh oh’ was generally not something one wanted to hear while living in the apocalypse where any small slip-up was life or death, but that is exactly what Tallulah overheard as she walked into the wives parlor that morning.

  
“What happened?” she asked, heading over to the floor-to-ceiling windows where the other two wives, Sherry and Yvonne, were looking out at the courtyard below.

“The trucks are back,” Yvonne answered, her curls bouncing around her face as she turned to her fellow wife. “And look at what they’re bringing in.”

Tallulah stepped between the other two women and looked outside, but saw nothing that would cause alarm. Clothes, medicine, food, some crates filled with glass bottles, and what looked like bags of seeds. “I’m not seeing anything out of the ordinary,” she shrugged.

“She wasn’t here last time, remember?” Sherry reminded Yvonne with a bit of a laugh. “She has no idea what’s coming.”

“What?” Tallulah asked, looking between the two women for some sort of answer. “What’s coming?”

“Oh, yeah!” Yvonne smiled at Sherry, but completely ignored Tallulah’s questions. “That was whatsherface, wasn’t it?”

There used to be a fourth wife, but she left before Tallulah had arrived. Her former boyfriend had shown up one day alive and well and when she decided she wanted to be with him Negan had let her go. He didn’t want anyone here that didn’t want to be here.

“If you guys are gonna keep being cryptic then I’m just going back to bed.” Tallulah said, preparing to turn around and leave.

“No, no, no, no!” Sherry and Yvonne grabbed an arm on either side of her. “We apologize, Lulu.” Sherry smiled and pet her hair while Yvonne pointed to something down below.

“You see those crates down there?” Yvonne asked and when Tallulah nodded she continued, “They’re filled with booze. It looks like the Saviors raided a bar or a liquor store or something.”

“What’s so bad about booze?” Tallulah wondered aloud.

“The booze itself is fine.” Sherry answered, going over to the bar that was set up in the corner and pouring herself a drink. “It’s the amount that they found that’s the problem.”

“They’re gonna celebrate.” Yvonne elaborated. “Last time they brought home that much alcohol Negan and the rest of the guys got wasted.”

“Really?” Tallulah asked, somewhat surprised. “Negan?” It’s not like he didn’t have a drink here or there, but he never let himself get impaired. He seemed to like control too much to get totally wasted.

“He was so drunk last time he threw up on me!” Yvonne grimaced. “That’s why I am out. You two can deal with him.”

“Oh come on, you aren’t going to help us at all?” Sherry complained. “At least help us get him into bed. He’s heavy and handsy and impossible to maneuver.”

“Nope.” Yvonne answered easily, moving away from the windows to sit on the couch. “You promised last time.”

Sherry sighed, but didn’t argue any further. “I guess it’s just you and me tonight, Lulu.”

“How bad could he possibly get?” Tallulah shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. “I’ve handled drunk dudes before.”  
————  
“MEET YOU ALL THE WAY! ROSEANNNNAAAAAAA, YEAH!”

Loud, obnoxious singing was the first sign that Negan had left the Savior’s celebration and was heading back to the parlor and his living quarters.

“I’m gonna get my fuckin dick wet,” he could be heard boasting outside the door. “I’ll see you assholes in the morning.” With that the door was dramatically kicked open and Negan sauntered inside, a wide grin on his face.

“Good evening, ladies,” he said while executing a somewhat unsteady bow. “Who wants to fuckin dance with me?” he grabbed Sherry without waiting for an answer and started enthusiastically twirling her around.

“Negan!” Sherry scolded him halfheartedly. “There’s no music.”

“That’s okay,” he replied, completely unconcerned. “I’ll sing. Lulu, sing with me!”

Tallulah watched on as he continued to belt out ‘Roseanna’ while dancing with Sherry. This was not as bad as the others had insisted. In fact, it was extremely amusing.

“All I wanna tell you is now you’ll nuh nuh nah duh da something something…ROSEANNA!” he sang enthusiastically, missing most of the words but not letting it slow him down. “Lulu, why aren’t you singing with me?” he pouted as Sherry finally wriggled away from him and his exuberant dance moves.

Tallulah was having more fun than she’d had in quite awhile, so she ignored Sherry’s attempts to get her attention and kept her focus on Negan. “I don’t know the words,” she shrugged.

“What?!” he asked, absolutely appalled. “But, it’s fucking Toto!” Negan grew quiet for a moment. “Do you think the members of Toto are still alive?”

“I’m sure they’re fine, Negan.” Sherry replied immediately. “Why don’t we get you into bed? Have you had anything to eat or did you guys just drink all night?”

Tallulah followed as Sherry steered Negan into his bedroom. She still didn’t quite understand why this was a two-person job, but it wasn’t like she had anything better to do.

“They’re fucking dead,” Negan sighed mournfully. “Everyone is fucking dead.”

“Not everyone,” Tallulah reminded him with an amused smile. “We’re okay. So maybe Toto is fine, too.”

This cheered Negan up considerably. “You’re fuckin right, Lulu. They were fuckin badass, I’m sure they’re fine.” He plopped down on his bed at Sherry’s insistence and allowed her to remove his boots while he struggled to take off his leather jacket. “Are you trying to take ad-fucking-vantage of my inebriated state, Sher-bear?”

Sherry tossed Negan’s boots to the ground with a huff and turned to look at Tallulah. “Are you gonna help at all?”

Tallulah wasn’t exactly sure what she was supposed to be doing, but she went to help Negan remove his jacket. “Oh, now the fucking both of you are getting in on it,” he leered. “Just because I didn’t say ‘no’ does not mean I said ‘yes’!”

Sherry pulled Tallulah aside once Negan’s jacket, boots, and socks were removed. “I’m gonna get some water and crackers. Just don’t let him wander off or drink any more.”

“We’ll be fine.” Tallulah insisted with a roll of her eyes.

Behind her Negan had moved on to a different Toto song and was now happily butchering the words to ‘Africa’. Sherry gave Tallulah a look that said that she didn’t really believe her, but turned around and left anyway.

“There’s nothing that a something something ever dooooo! I BLESS the rains down in AAAAAFRICAAAA!” Negan sang as he started undoing his belt and trying to take off his pants. “Lulu, are there zombies in Africa?” he asked, looking at her as if she knew all the answers.

“Probably,” she answered honestly and went to go help him with his pants. His moods when drunk were quite mercurial, quickly jumping from joyous and singing to melancholy and introspective.

Negan pulled Tallulah onto the bed with him while she was still working on his pants. “We should have a fucking benefit concert,” he announced, ignoring the fact that his pants were still around his knees. “You used to sing, right? You could be the fucking headliner. I know how fucking talented you are at head…lining.” He then laughed uproariously, letting go of Tallulah long enough for her to finally get his pants off. “Head. I made a joke about you sucking my dick.”

“You sure did, Negan.” Tallulah smiled at him indulgently. He was like a big, perverted child when he was drunk.

“I will, of course, be the motherfucking MC because I am such a fucking great public speaker,” Negan decided, really getting into the idea. “No matter what my college debate teacher used to say. So what, I called the other guy a cocksucker? He was a fucking cocksucker! It was a fucking compliment! It’s not a bad thing! Unless you’re a fucking prude with a stick up their ass.” he continued to grumble, “Gave me a fucking F and where are you now Mr. Grayden? Probably didn’t make it past day fucking one.”

Tallulah listened to his ramblings with an amused grin. Only Negan would argue that he meant ‘cocksucker’ as a compliment. He didn’t talk about his past too often, but it was nice to hear that no matter what Negan was always Negan.

“We could have Toto play, since they’re still fucking living,” he continued. “Maybe there’s people here that can play instruments. You need a fucking back-up band.”

“We’ll ask around.” she agreed. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“I need a fucking beer and you on my fucking cock.” he answered, reaching out to grab her and pull her onto his lap. “And I need to see your titties. Can you take your fucking shirt off for me, Lulu?”

“Not right now, Negan.” Tallulah slipped out of his grasp easily and set herself down next to him. “And no beer or Sherry will kill me!”

“Sherry is a party pooper,” he grumbled and pulled off his shirt, getting his head stuck until Tallulah freed him. “Just because I threw up that one time.”

“Are you gonna throw up this time?” she asked him, but he was no longer paying attention to her. Negan had shoved his boxers down far enough to pull his dick out and was now concentrating on it intently.

“My fucking cock is broken!” he mournfully wailed before flopping onto his back. “It won’t get hard! I have three fucking hot wives and a broken dick!” Tallulah was surprised to see that he was literally close to tears. “Lulu, will you still be my wife if I can’t fuck anymore?”

“Yes, Negan.” she answered, watching him kick his boxers to the floor and frown down at his penis. “I’m sure your dick will be fine, it’s just the alcohol.”

“Maybe if you take your shirt off it will wake up?” he suggested hopefully.

“Not until you tell me if you think you’re gonna be sick tonight,” she tried bargaining with him.

“How am I supposed to know?” he groaned. “I’m not a fucking mind-reader!” He reached out for Tallulah blindly and she swatted his hands away, making him pout even more.

“Well, how do you feel?” she continued, not letting herself be deterred. “Do you feel sick?”

“No!” he grunted out his answer, frustrated with the line of questioning. “I threw up once and now I can never live it down!” He turned to look at Tallulah, his dick in his hand, “I answered your question, now I get boobies. You fucking promised!”

She sighed and pulled her breasts out of the top of her tank top.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sherry asked, choosing that moment to return with food and water for their drunken husband. “And why is he naked?”

“It just sort of happened.” Tallulah shrugged, swatting at Negan’s hands yet again as he reached for her exposed breasts. “He said he doesn’t feel like he’s going to be sick.”

“That’s what he always says.” Sherry replied wearily. “Here,” she shoved a bottled of water at Negan, who let go of his penis to grab it. “Drink.”

He complied surprisingly easily, taking a few mouthfuls and then handing the bottle back. “Sherry, we’re starting a fucking band for the benefit concert,” he informed her with a smile. “Do you play any instruments? Other than the skin flute?” He laughed at his own joke and turned to Tallulah, “see, I made another joke about sucking dick. I’m on fucking fire tonight!”

Sherry just ignored what he was saying and handed him some crackers to eat. When he ate a couple she made him drink a few more sips of water and then put the bottle on his nightstand. “Do you need anything else? Are you going to be okay if we leave you to get some sleep?”

“Don’t fucking leave.” Negan whined. “I need sex. I told everyone I was going to get laid and I can’t be a fucking liar now, can I? What kind of leader would I be if I just sat around lying all the fuckity fucking time?”

Sherry glanced down at Negan’s flaccid penis and then back up to his face pointedly. “Oh, yeah.” he sighed, resigned to a broken dick for the rest of his life.

“Good night, Negan.” Sherry pulled a sheet over him and walked over to the door. “If you need anything one of us will be outside.”

“Wait,” he called out, looking like a kicked puppy. “Lulu, can you come here for a second?”

Tallulah leaned over to see what he needed, brushing the hair back from his forehead as she waited for him to speak.

Quicker than a drunk man should be able to move he grabbed Tallulah’s breasts and squeezed them. “Honk honk!” he laughed, looking quite proud of himself.

She rolled her eyes and moved over to the door with Sherry. “Goodnight, Negan.” she said, leaving him still laughing in his bed.

When Sherry and Tallulah went back to the parlor Yvonne had reemerged from her room where she had be avoiding Negan’s drunken antics. “A bit handsy, was he?” she asked Tallulah.

“How’d you guess?” she replied dryly.

Yvonne smirked and looked pointedly at Tallulah’s chest. “Your breasts are hanging out of your top.”

Tallulah sighed and looked down. Yup, there they were. She had forgotten they were even out. She pushed them back into her shirt while taking a seat on the couch next to Yvonne. “Honestly, he was a bit much, but it wasn’t as bad as the two of you made it seem.”

“Oh, that wasn’t the bad part,” Sherry answered. “He’s a little extra annoying when he first comes in, but he’ll probably be passed out in ten minutes.”

“The bad part,” Yvonne picked up where Sherry left off, “is when he wakes up every two hours during the night either needing to pee or throw up or complain about wanting more to drink.”

“And worst of all,” Sherry added, “is when he finally wakes up for the morning with a hangover and snaps and complains about every little thing. The sun is too bright, his coffee is too cold, his eggs are too egg-y.”

“Oh,” Tallulah gulped, looking quite a bit more worried than she was before. That did not sound like fun and they were guaranteed to end up dealing with the hurt feelings of whoever ran afoul of Negan while he was in a mood. No one in the Sanctuary would be outwardly rude to them for fear of it getting back to Negan, but that didn’t stop people from saying stuff behind their backs and trying to get in a few petty slights. Then there were the people that seemed to view the wives as Negan’s secretaries, or as an extension of Negan. They complained to them if they couldn’t get to the boss man himself and there was bound to be plenty of complaining going on tomorrow.

“You can have first shift, Lulu.” Sherry clapped the younger woman on the shoulders and gave her a smile. “Just stay in the parlor and wait for him to yell.” she instructed. “I’ll be by later to relieve you and then you better get some sleep because we have quite the day ahead of us tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to send me comments/questions/critiques either here or find me on Tumblr at RedheadedWhat.tumblr.com.


End file.
